Green Arrow Beyond
by mantale3
Summary: Artemis Queen is the granddaughter of two former heroes and members of the Justice League. After watching Batman on TV for a couple of years, she finally decides to take her grandfather's mantel to fight the crime and corruption of Star City.
1. Episode 1

Green Arrow Beyond

Episode 1 (part 1) Introduction

The alarm clock starts binging and I begrudged wake up slamming my fist on to the accursed device. "Artemis time to get up or you'll be late for school."

I forgot to introduce myself my name is Artemis Queen, granddaughter of former Star City mayor and former CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen. He was also the famous, or infamous, Green Arrow. I am also the granddaughter of Dinah Lance also known as Black Canary. Right now I am getting ready for my day at Star City academy, I dressed up in my uniform that's red (not my favorite color), and plaid skirt. I was dressed in my uniform with my long blonde hair hanging on the middle of my back. I get to the dining room where breakfast is made, egg whites, whole wheat toast, and a glass of orange juice. "Morning grandma, morning grandpa."

"Good morning Artemis." They both responded.

I ate my breakfast and grabbed my backpack kissed my grandparents on the cheek then headed towards school. School is only about a mile away so jogging is a breeze. When I get there my best friend Jade is there. "Hey Artemis good to see you make it."

"Thanks Jade."

Jade has short auburn hair and around the same height as me. Her was in a darker shade then mine. "So did you do the science project that's due today?"

"Yeah, do you expect any less from me?"

"True you are a science and social studies whizz."

"Hey ladies." Oh great the school idiot is hear. His name also happens to be Conner King.

"What do you want dreg?" Jade asked irritated.

Jade and Conner used to date, and saying it didn't end well would be an understatement. Let's just say the end resulted in a drink being poured on someone's head and a slap in the face. That was only 4 months ago. "I wasn't going for your attention."

"Conner no, and stay far away from me." I said as Jade and I walked to our next class.

We entered our class 'French IV' we found our seats with Jason Onida, who was on his laptop playing a game. "Hee…hee..got you now." Just then his laptop emitted a boom sound. "Victory!" That was said so the entire class could hear.

Jason was oblivious to the stares that were directed towards him. He finally looks toward us and finally waves at us. "Jade! Artemis! Over hear." He shouts much to our disappointment, and embarrassment.

Jason is my other best friend, a computer and video game whiz, he is below average when it comes social ques. He is the same height as us, has black hair, light brown skin, and usually bloodshot eyes that had a little bit of a green circle. Thankfully we are sparred any further embarrassment when the teacher comes in. "Bienvenue class would you all take your seats please."

We took our seats as Jade elbows him on the bicep, "Ow what was that for?"

Jade looks at him with a pointed look that sends the message 'really.' "I defeated the final boss and now I can fully upgrade my character to take down my opponents on the web." Jason whispered excitedly.

Class and school went by quickly, and boringly. Me and my friends were just hanging out when a woman was crying for help. My friends looked at me. "Thanks." I said as I ran into alley.

I decided to use the wall to give myself momentum, then, I found the mugger with my fist, knocking him out. I may also have taken some parkour classes. There was no fight and it was just one punch. Mugger unconscious, and woman in distress no longer in distress, so I caught up with my friends and continued to my house to our homework. While we were doing homework the news came on about the Batman coming back to Gotham, and showed footage of him fight a bunch of Jokerz. This amazed me. I knew that my grandparents were once great heros before retiring, and I have always thought about being a costumed hero, and take my grandfather's mantel. I never attempted because there seemed to be so few heroes now. The Justice League was still operative, but was nowhere near as big as it was when my parents were a part of it. However, now that I see Batman fight for those in Gotham, I figure it's time for Green Arrow to fight for those in Star City. After my friends and I finished our homework before they left my grandparents and I had dinner before I went to 'bed.' If it's not obvious already, I didn't go to bed instead I retrieved a green costume I made myself, a bow and a quiver, and finally a bunch of trick arrows that were in the attic that I managed to figure out. I put all that on as I go out my window and headed for the worst part of the city 'the Glades.' When Grandma and Grandpa retired from being heroes, the efforts that grandpa made to improve it were wiped away because a playboy son of a wealthy business man tried to destroy the city, and then an entire population of a city is demonized. When I get to the Glades the usual sights you associate with it are shown, homeless people on the ground sleeping and the drug dealer on the corner selling whatever can be sold from drugs to chemicals for splicing. It would be a terrible place to grow up in and yet children fended for themselves here, no one cared until today. I hear a window shatter and I look over to the sound to find someone breaking into a pawn shop, one of the only businesses that are still around. I set up a net arrow and fire when he is about to make his exit, trapping him in the net. I made a call for the police on the burner phone I had, and I stayed there waiting for him to be picked up. It took half an hour. I continued patrolling the glades until I came across a group of people picking on a young-adult who may not be from around here. It turns out he woes them gimbaling money. "I know I'm late, but I have all the money I owe mr. Bricktop and a little extra, I thought that's what he wanted." The man asked.

"Sorry but lately people who owe Bricktop are paying him late, and he is on a very tight schedule, so he needs to make an example of somebody." One of Bricktop's thugs stated "Sorry."

He was about to raise his gun when I released an arrow that hit the gun out of his hand. They all turned towards my direction, "Hello bone heads of Bricktop, hope you guys like to add me to today's schedule." I said as fired another arrow this covering one of the men in foam.

Each of the men had their guns now, and then they started firing at me I started to run around them, while at the same time aiming an arrow at a thug. Not easy. I finally found my target and fired. This arrow was an impact arrow, so when it his his chest he knocked into a wall I found cover. "2 down 3 to go how hard could the rest be" I thought as I heard the guns run out of bullets I sprang back up and fired another impact arrow knocking another out.

I ducked under some more cover before I got hit as they finally reloaded. "Come on out little girl, it's either our bullets or Bricktop, and one's more pleasant than the other."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll take my chances." I said as got out of my cover and shot a wrapping arrow that incapacitated him.

I then did something more up close and personal, I slide tackled him to the ground. I then got up and punched him in the face knocking him out. I then approached the trembling man. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you I thought I was going to die." He said scarred.

"It's okay now, call the police tell them what went down." I said as I looked down to see the time on my watch to see that it was almost 2:00 A.M. "Ah sweet honey ice tea."

"I got to run." I said as I ran home so I could get some sleep.

When I got home I took everything off and put some pjs on and fell asleep upon contact.

Back in the glades, the victim of the attempted murder was finally talking to the police, he told the police everything. "So you were rescued by a female in a green hood."

There were two police officers one was inspecting the five gang members who were either unconscious or tied up. The other officer was taking the victim's statement. "Yes."

"And you said Bricktop wanted to make an example of you?"

"Yes."

The officers looked at each. The one checking the gangster's picked up one of the guns they used and shot the victim multiple times. One of the gangsters woke up earlier finally asked an important question. "What happened?"

"You managed to escape being captured by a new vigilante and even managed to kill your intended target." The officer said. "You killed him before we got here." Then giving him the gun.

The gangster then fled.

Episode 1 end


	2. Episode 2

Green Arrow Beyond Episode 2

I woke up at around 10 AM on Saturday, the morning after I became Green Arrow. As a superhero, I expect to have few hours of sleep, but I want to start my hero career off slowly. After I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a green shirt, I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I put some whole wheat bread into the toaster. Then I saw my grandpa on his chair, reading the news on his portable device. "Hi grandpa, what are you reading?"

Grandpa looked back at me with a slight smirk, "Just this article on how a new vigilante took down four goons, but was too late to save the victim."

This got me to widen my eyes, "What?" I asked louder than should have.

"Yeah, the victim managed to call the police before getting shot."

"Can I take a look at that please?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem honey." Dad answered a little unsure.

"Thanks." I said as I read the article in complete shock. 'When I left he was fine, and there were five guys and they were all unconscious, I mean I saw the police arrive the only way…oh no!'

"Are you ok?" Grandpa asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"You might want to get your toast before it burns."

I look over to the toast and notice that I didn't put it on the appropriate setting, and so now I have burnt toast. I put some margarine on it while heating up some vegetables. After I got done eating, I told my dad I was going to hang out with Jade and Jason, but that was going to be later. Right now, I am just going to the Glades to find what really went on last night. I pressed on a wall on the building across the street from the crime. She sees two people at the crime both of them detectives. As I watched them inspect the crime, I couldn't help but listen in. "So, do you know who was first respond to the scene of the crime?"

"Yeah, officers Days and Jules."

"Aren't they being under investigation by internal affairs?"

"Yeah, Bricktop is said to have cops on his pay roll."

This caught my attention. "Cops are selling their souls because of budget issues with the department."

"Do you think our 'friend' has something to do with it?"

"I wouldn't doubt that he has some politicians in his pockets."

'Okay this is going to make things difficult for me.' I thought.

'I saw the cops leave and decided I will hack into the police computer system in a later date, but right now I have friends to hang out with it takes me about 40 minutes to get to Jade's so we could hang out at the gym. It's our weekly tradition for the two of us to just go to the gym and workout. We were also talking about what we were about to do today after we picked up Jason from the arcade. We headed to café central for some lunch and coffee. Then after lunch we plan on going to see a movie. We then head home because Jade has to do chores with her mom and dad, and Jason has to fix a computer he crashed 'practacing' for a gaming competition coming up. Me, well my grandparents are going out tonight, so tonight I get to go out as Green Arrow longer than I did last night. I got suited up and headed for the glades. On my way there I stopped a mugging and stopped some vandals from breaking into a store. Right now I'm looking to stop any of Bricktop's goons from whatever they are planning. I was in the Glades for fifteen minutes until I see an arms deal about to happen. "Hello, Bricktop's finest today me and the boss have the best available weapons behold."

The dealer brings out a weapon, and fires it at a stop sign that looked as though it hasn't replaced for years. The sign explodes leaving nothing behind. 'Yeah this is going to be stopped.'

I got up and fired an EMP arrow into the van full of arrow, then right when they look up at me I fire blunt arrow into the gun knocking it out of the dealer's hands. The goons picked up their guns from their holsters and fired at me. I ducked behind some cover and waited for the right time to come out, and then I found it and fired a 'smoke' arrow, which acts like a 'smoke' arrow, which acts like a smoke bomb but in arrow form. Knowing I temporarily blinded them temporarily blinded them temporarily I decided to taunt, "For guys who are suppose tough you all really need to work on your aim."

"Come out and show yourself." One of the goons said.

I fire an arrow and that knocks out one of the goons and I find that I still have five more to go, including the dealer who was surprised to find that his car won't start, I smirk at that. I picked two arrows out hit two more goons with them, again knocking them out. I then see the last one and fire at him wrapping him up and fall to the ground. "Oh dregs my boss is not going to like this." The dealer said.

The dealer was then snared in a net. "Hey, I am just a business man." He said.

"Yeah, one in a back alley isn't exactly a moral one." I said searching his pockets to find a police badge. "Hu, this isn't something a police officer should do should he?"

I looked at the officer, and I shrugged putting the badge on the ground and putting a hard drive next to it. "Well, I guess video evidence should do, and the 'proper' authorities should be coming to pick you guys up." I said as I sent a message to the two detectives I saw finding their numbers through hacking.

I used my grapple hook arrow to up the closest building. I decided to stick around and view the arrest. The two detectives came and sealed off the crime scene. Then more police came and secured the area. The collected my video footage, the badge that belonged to the dealer, and all the guns. I then left thinking that no one else would get hurt, or killed tonight that were involved in the shipment of the weapons, but that would not be the case.

Third person p.o.v.

At the Glades police precinct and jail in an interrogation room, the dealer was sitting at one side of a table waiting for one of his fellow officers to interrogate him. Two officers came in followed by the "boss" lieutenant Sarah Jensen. The Lieutenant sat down across from one of her dealers. "Well what went wrong?" she asked.

"A vigilante in a mask, uses bows and arrows, and wears a green outfit." The dealer said.

"Did you get a name?"

"No."

"You must have theory."

"A girl trying to be Green Arrow."

"Hmm." Jensen thought to herself. "Even if she is just pretending we can't underestimate her."

While the conversation was going on the two officers were putting gloves on after turning the camera off. "I'll make sure that I set up a meeting with Bricktop." She says to herself as she turns around and exits the interrogation while the two cops grabbed the suspect and held him down while on slashed the suspect's wrists, and left a note on the table, before exiting.

Queen "Slum" Tower penthouse in the Glades

"Let me get this straight we couldn't even make a buy for some guns and much needed fire power." A large man with a hood over his head yelled at one of his six lieutenants.

"Sir, we have been caught by surprised by that new vigilante in green."

"Here is some advice, next time the vigilante comes shoot to kill."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now…" He is interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hold on." He looks his phone to see the boss of the arms dealing operation.

"Hello, Bricktop speaking." He said into his phone.

"Yeah she's been a real bother to my operations."

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"I just don't like the idea of an assassin coming."

"I get it, thanks for the heads up."

He presses the button to hang up. "Great now we have an assassin in the Glades, and not just any assassin but the league of assassin Curare."

Back at the police station lieutenant Jensen was in a private meeting eight other police officers. "Gentelman as you have heard one of our own dealers has been intercepted by a vigilante. We need a plan if Curare doesn't succeed in killing our new vigilante."

In an unknown location

A blue woman in a white two-piece outfit and a white niqab that shows her eyes, she picks up a package and looks inside to find a bunch of credits and a note telling her to kill Star City's vigilante.

End


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Curare

It's been 5 days since my encounter with the weapons dealing cop. I have encountered more of Bricktop's idiots. Some were dealing drugs, splicing components, some assaulting people, and some even tried to rob stores and charities. Yeah you heard me correctly, charities. It's like he wants to destroy the life of the Glades. I have to figure out what his plan is before he finishes it. I hope I haven't started to late. "Give us your money." Well that's my que.

I shoot an arrow tangling the thug with the knife. I then jump down onto one of the thugs, and then I jumped off him and punched the last one in temple knocking him out. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes thank you."

"Make sure to call the cops." I said as I used a grapple arrow and climbed up a building. When I looked down at the man I saved. He pulled out his phone very calmly like he wasn't in danger a moment ago. "Found her boss she came to the rescue just like you said." He said on the phone.

"Hope she has a happy hunt." He said as he hung up a left.

I decided to act launched a tracking device that landed on his pants. 'Now what do I do, they planned this to trap me, but what is there plan. I hear very soft footstep approach me as I quickly turn around. When I do I see a crazy blue woman with a sword that was about to take my head off. Luckily I dodged that and started running in hopes to put distance between me and the swordswoman, and when I felt there was enough distance I fired an impact arrow. What I didn't expect was that she sliced the arrow preventing it from doing any damage. 'Ah dreg.' "So, anyway that we could talk this over?" I questioned.

She then ran at me. "I take that as a no."

I shot a net arrow hoping to slow her down, so I could get to a better position. The net was easily sliced through not buying me anytime. She swung her sword low at my legs. I just managed to jump over the sword. I extended my leg to kick her head, but she just leans back to dodge it and tried to slash upwards, but luckily duck to the ground. I look up to see that she was about to stab me while I was on the ground, but rolled to the side. I got another arrow and fired right when she was in front of me. She easily dodged and swung her sword downwards. I did a front roll and started running away. 'This isn't my most heroic, or bravest moments but I need to put more distance between me and her.'

I jumped over a fence and got onto a vent system and pulled out an explosive arrow and fired. My opponent sliced the arrow not knowing that it was going to explode. The explosion gave me the ample time to escape before I could get sliced into tiny pieces. I ran as fast as I could, jumping fences, trash bins, cars, and almost anything in front of me. I finally got to my house and looked behind me, and I saw that I had lost her. I climbed up to my room's window. I took my costume off and put on my pjs and went to bed.

After about six hours of sleep my alarm clock woke me up, and so I got ready for the day. Took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got downstairs to the dining room where my grandparents were waiting for me. Grandma was cooking breakfast, and grandpa was reading the news, I take a seat at the table. "Good morning Grandpa, good morning grandma."

"Good morning Arty." Grandpa responded. "Sleep well?"

OK that's odd because they never ask how well I sleep. Okay lame reason to get jumpy, but you try keeping a massive from the one's you love. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

OK not the best response to grandpa's question, he'll know I'm hiding something. "I was cleaning up in the attic last night, and after that I decided to check up on you and saw that you weren't there." Grandma explained.

They know, "Alright I'm the new Green Arrow."

Both of them looked at each other, and did something I didn't expect, they laughed. "Oh Arty we knew for a while now we were just trying to figure out when and how you were going to tell us, and we just got a little impatient and decided to back you up into a corner." Grandpa said.

I was still silent as they continued laughing and my breakfast being served to me. "Don't get us wrong, we are going to put limits on your 'extra-curricular' activities and the first thing we are going to do after you get back from school is to give you some tough training." Grandma told me.

I looked perplexed, wait they are letting me go out in dangerous neighborhoods to fight crime. I had to say the obvious, "Wait you're letting me do an occupation that could get me killed because I have Breaktops attention." I state.

They both look at me smiling. "We had always thought that you would eventually go out and fight the good fight." Grandpa said.

"We'll talk about it when you come home after school and start up a training program so you have more tactics to use when you fight villains." Grandma said. "Right now eat your breakfast and get to school before you're late."

I look at my phone and notice that school starts in half an hour. I finish my breakfast and run to the door, "Love you grandma love you grandpa."

I run to school and meet up with Jade and Jason at class. "Wow Art, you made it with just 5 minutes to spare, what happened?" Jade asked.

"My grandparents wanted to have a talk with me before I go to school." I replied.

Jade's eyes widened at hearing this. "Oh so you had the awkward talk with the gran-folks."

I look at her confused. "What?"

"You know the 'talk'" she said with emphasis on the word talk.

I was about to respond, when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. School went on as usual. Jason's competition is this weekend, so he is obviously wasn't paying attention to anything, and I mean anything. I had to nudge him just to tell him that class was done for every class, even during lunch. I told my friends I had to help my grandparents clean the attic and return home.

"Grandma, grandpa I'm home." I yelled.

"Down here." I hear grandma shouted from the basement.

I went down into the basement to find both grandma and grandpa in the basement with an elaborate set up. There was a practice mat, gear, a practice robot, and a work bench. "Wow, what's all this for?"

"Training." Grandma said. "As long as you're going out to fight the good fight Ollie and I are going to lay down some ground rules: One you will now have a midnight curfew, two before you go out to patrol the streets you will check in with me or Ollie, three you will train two hours a day, four you will keep your grades up, and finally maintain a social life with your friends."

After about a few moments of silence I finally respond. "When do we start?"

8:30 P.M. the Glades

After 2 hours of training doing my homework and listening to grandpa on how to construct arrows, so they weren't 'outdated.' I was scouring rooftop looking for trouble (criminals if it wasn't obvious). I also got a name on the blue skinned woman who wants to kill me; her names Curare the League of Assassins. Bricktop most really want me dead if he's willingly spends that much money for an Assassin. Yeah me. I eventually see her just five feet away from me about to strike me with sword till I decide to roll forwards. I take an arrow and my bow, and fired with an impact arrow that barely missed because of her quick reflexes. She was about to slice me in a diagonal slash, but I rolled to the side and used a grapple arrow too climbed up and when I got to the top I fired two arrows at the same time, which she sliced in half. I smirked as that resulted in foam surrounding her and trapping her. Her sword was no longer being held. I went back down took a picture, and sent it to the two trustworthy detectives, who later called back up and was eventually taken away. I returned home with 3 minutes to spare before my curfew. "So how did it go?" Grandma asked.

"It went really well, Curare has been captured, and I didn't break curfew."

Grandma smirked. "Get to bed."

I also decided to smirk. "All right, night grandma." I said as I went to bed.

3rd P.O.V.

Lt. Jensen was in her office was doing paperwork when she saw the assassin she pulled out her phone, and called Bricktop. "We have a problem."

"Yes, the one I hired failed I'm sorry, so to make it up to you I sending you a supply of high grade weapons hoping that you'll be able to use them to remove a certain archer that you insisted on taking down yourself."

She waited a few seconds before she signaled one of her officers to go to Curare. "Well Mr. Brickston happy hunting." She hung up.

After about 45 minutes the officer she sent came back to tell her that no one was in the interrogation room, or the observation room. She got up from her desk and signaled two other officers to follow them when they got to the door one officer went inside the observation booth one stayed in the hall the other followed Jensen into the interrogation room. She sits across from Curare with her officer standing behind her. "Well Curare I'm sorry to say but you only had a certain amount of chances, and you run out of chances once you're in police custody."

Curare just stared at the lieutenant angrily. "However, my organization is still going to need your special talents."

Curare looks at her with curiosity. The lieutenant passes Curare a note. "The camera's back on, let's hope you take the opportunities given to you."

She then leaves the interrogation room with her officer. After about 35 minutes of waiting Curare broke free of her cuffs grabs a chair that's used to break down the door. She runs out and takes down all of the cops until she gets to the evidence room and finds her sword. When the cops see that she has her sword they gets scared and just start shooting. This didn't work as deflected the blasts with her sword she jumped out of the window went to the shadows where she disappeared.

End


	4. Episode 4

Green Arrow Beyond Episode 4

3rd P.O.V.

It was night time and someone was on a roof of the Star City museum of technology. He gets to a sun roof. He finds one of his gadgets and uses it to slice the glass, so he can fit through there, sets a gadget on the roof, he then takes out his grappling hook had it secured on the roof before descending down. He reaches the floor and checks his phone and looks at his timer and sees that he had less than 10 minutes left. He didn't need 5 minutes as he detached his grappling hook from his belt and ran over to his objective, a rare gold clock worth about a quarter of a million credits. He grabbed it, then climbed quickly up his grappling hook then started running until he was caught in a net. "What the heck." He said.

He looked at his timer and saw he had less than a minute before the cops show up, so he took out a switch blade and started to cut the net. Suddenly, something ensnared him forcing him to drop his knife in surprise. "You can stop trying to escape; the cops will be hear any second."

The man looked at his stop clock and saw he had less than 40 seconds. "Make that half a minute." He stated.

"Do you have an obsession with time in anyway?" He finally looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a girl in green with a bow and arrow.

"Because my name is Clock King." Just then the cops arrived, and the Green Archer disappeared.

Green Arrow P.O.V.

I jump across building to building, I was thinking that I should be in the Glades. I decided to contact Grandma, "Grandma why am I not in the Glades."

 _"Because your grandfather and I wasn't you to take it easier tonight."_ Grandma said.

"It was too easy tonight, all I found was a theif with a timing complex that names himself Clock King." I told grandma.

 _"How original."_ Grandma said sarcastically.

"Was there a villain who called himself Clock King?"

 _"Yep."_

"Timing was a big thing for him wasn't it?"

 _"Yep."_

"I think my encounter would be considered more pathetic."

 _"Yeah, the last Clock King had been a member of the Suicide Squad, and was a master strategist who considered every possible factor that could affect a mission."_

"Wow, hold on I see something."

I look towards the skyscraper I saw something and noticed that someone was crawling on the wall of the skyscraper with nothing but his gloved hands and boot covered feet. "Hello, how are you doing up there? Can you tell me what you're doing?"

After a moment he turned his head towards me. He wore a mask, the two eyes were glowing yellow, and had a spider logo in-between the eyes. After a moment, he took one of his hands off the wall and something comes out of his wrist. The substance was red and not knowing what it was, I back flipped out of its way. I see the red substance stick to the roof and walls. 'Well one thing is for sure is that I should avoid the red stuff.'

The spider guy jumps from the wall onto the roof I was standing. "So, are after me, or were you trying to enter that building?"

He flicked both his wrists, and more red stuff come out. I go to the side and roll away. I take an arrow pull my bow string and fire the explosive arrow. The spider guy sprays more red stuff, and upon impact my arrow explodes, smoke surrounds us and when it clears he's gone. "Great!" I said sarcastically.

 _"He got away didn't he?"_ Grandma stated knowing the answer is yes.

"I'm heading home it's 11:30 and I have a test 2nd period." I said as I made my way home.

3rd person p.o.v.

The spider was hanging on to the wall waiting for Green Arrow to leave. He then went back to the same roof that he jumped off of and back to the wall he was climbing, and then proceeded to climb up the skyscraper to the roof. He found an entrance to the air vents and climbed into it. After he climbed through the vents to the room he was looking for. It was the office of the current head of Queen Consolidated, Thea Malcom. The spider put in a data stick then uploaded a virus into the computer allowing him access to the C.E.O.'s data, and into the company's files. A window opened up asking for a name. The man simply typed Black Spider.

Artemis' P.O.V.

I look at grandma as she is doing searches on the Spider Guy I found and fought. "Well you have found a heavy hitter in the criminal underworld." Grandma announced.

I looked at her then at the computer and noticed an Interpol file on a Black Spider. "Black Spider huh, wanted internationally for murder, robbery, espionage, wow that's a long list."

"Yep, whatever he is after he must really want what's in the building."

"Yeah the Queen Consolidated building I bet he would get something he wants." I state.

At this grandma typed into the Queen Consolidated mainframe. "Let's see what our spider is up to."

After about an half an hour of typing, Grandma finally found something. "This is odd he didn't look for any tech, or potential business or trade deals, he was looking up security for a charity ball for Queen Consolidated investors, and special guests included Queen Pertedia of Vlatava and her daughter princess Cantoria."

"Can you get me the details please?" I asked.

"Already have them, and I even know how to get you inside."

"How?" I asked.

"Oliver and I have tickets as shareholders for the both of us and a couple of extras." She told me.

I looked at her with eye's wide open. "Wait, can't I just be suited up in a surrounding building."

Grandma shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, but the security detail is all over the surrounding buildings."

"I'm going to go undercover aren't I?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yep, so in order stop Black Spider from completing his task, whatever it is, you are coming with us to the event to meet our good from Vlatava."

"Wait you know the queen?"

"Yep, I'll make sure to introduce you, now get to bed you have school in the morning."

"Ugh." I sounded as I changed into pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning at school my friends and I were listening to our global studies class, and we were learning about, what else, Vlatava. Turns out after 6 years the Queen turned the country into a constitutional monarchy. She could have used her power to be a ruthless dictator but instead she gave up most of her power. She secretly couldn't wait to meet her. "Artemis, what are you smiling at." Jade asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing much." I said. "Just this party the grandparents wants me to go to."

She gave me a confused look, "I thought you hated those." She stated.

"I do it's just she is the guest of honor."

"Who?" Jackson asked just getting involved in the conversation.

"Her, I pointed towards the screen."

"The queen?" Jackson shouted.

"Yes mr. Saikon this is a Queen. Can you tell me which country she is Queen of?"

Oh no Jackson must have just ended a video game and is about to be lectured by mr. Bertinelle.

"Vlatava." I whispered to him.

"Miss Queen don't give the answer away, I wanted to know if he know." Our teacher scolded me.

"Yes mr. Bertinelle."

"Latvia."

"No mr. Saikon, Lativa is a republic and it does not have a royal family." Our teacher said rubbing his eyes. "The answer is Vlatava if you were paying attention you would have easily answered the question."

Thankfully for Jackson the bell rang dismissing us. We exited the classroom. "Thank god that's over." Jackson stated with a sigh of relief.

"Well if you actually pay attention in class you would never sigh the relief." Jade told him.

Not wanting for this turn into a shouting match I decided to intervene. "Jackson you are just lucky to be able to pass because you're a good test taker."

'Oh no.'

"Sorry but that doesn't come through hardwork, and I have always have been a poor test taker." Jade snapped at him.

Here is where I resort to my last resort tactic before literally butt heads. "Will you two just get a broom closet and have the angry adult business."

They both turned towards me with incredulous looks. "What? I thought that whenever you two argued." I lied, the thought of those two doing the birds and the bees. I also had a fake smile on for good measure. "Well we better get to class."

The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Thankfully tonight is the ball and a dress was picked out for me 'ugh.'

Luckily I will be able to ditch the dress when trouble arrives, and then put it back on when it's over. 'ugh.'

Unfortunately the dress was not my main source of torture; it was the preparation. "Ahh!"

I was currently on a chair with a makeup artist doing my make up, and trimming my eyebrows. "Don't be overdramatic, you'll get used to it."

"I hope this will be the last time." I sassed

. "Oh, just wait till you see the accessories and heels."

"Heels!" Oh god my worst nightmare, heels. Walking across a tight rope is easier than walking on a flat surface in heels. "Can't I wear fancy flats?"

"Nope, you're not a little kid anymore you have to wear grown up heels." Grandma said as she entered the room my torture was in.

"Ugh!"

After about 2 hours of torture, 'Getting ready fo the party,' I was finally ready for the party. I was wearing a dark blue dress that reached below the knee, an old necklace that belonged to my mom, and black 3 inch heels. We arrived at the event at Queen Consolidated via limo, our door opened up and my grandparents and I exited the limo. "Grandma, why did we have to arrive by limo?"

"Because it's fun and to be less conspicuous here a limo was required." He said to me with a mild smile.

I found a secluded spot in the ballroom and grabbed a non-alcoholic drink and just stood there. After about 15 minutes of waiting someone came up to me, and spoke to me. "May I have this dance?"

People would call him handsome as he had smooth short blond hair, blue eyes that looked like it would melt almost anyone (not me), the face was handsome I suppose, and spoke in a light Eastern European accent. I was about to say no, but then I remembered I had to act natural here and in these parties I had to dance with anyone and everyone that asks me. Oh I also have to be polite. "I would be honored."

He put his hand in front of me and I took it. Fancy slow music (waltz probably) was playing, and this one of those moments I'm glad I forced to take ballroom dance classes grandpa had me go to. "So, what were you doing by yourself?" He asked.

"Parties like these are really boring." I state.

He smiles at me. "I never asked for your name ms."

"Artemis Queen and you?" I asked.

"Prince Jango." He answered

I looked at him puzzled. "Prince?" He nods.

"From what country?" I decided to question.

"Vlatava." He simply states as the song ended. "Thank you for this dance."

He then left. 'Huh, didn't know that there was a prince.' I thought to myself.

I was about to head back to my secluded spot but stopped when I heard someone tapping a microphone. "Attention everyone, I am pleased to announce the arrival of Queen Perdeta of Vlativa." A woman in her late 40's early 50's with long blond hair came onto the front of the stage, and it happened to be the Queen herself.

The Queen had blond hair, and looked really good for being middle aged. "Good evening, I would to thank you all for being here tonight, and I would like to thank Queen Consolidated for hosting us tonight." Everyone claps.

I take my eyes off the stage and find my target on the outside on the window. I moved through the crowd of people to the secret stash where my costume is. I make it to the ladies room, got to an air vent, and took out a black bag. Inside the black bag there was my costume, bows, and my arrows that make the bow complete. I put a finger to my ear activating my communication device. "Hey, Green Arrow coming out spotted outside climbing the building."

"Do you think he is planning something now?"

"I think he is going through with it."

"Alright try not to make a scene."

"I might not be able to make that promise."

I see that spider boy is already in the ballroom on a balcony with a sniper aimed at the Queen. I take an explosive arrow out and fire it at spider; however, he saw it just in time to avoid being blasted. The room was then completely silent as all the people in it the room looked at me and spider. There was a moment of awkward silence the Spider used his red webbing to try and ensnare me, but I shot a fire arrow that insenerated the webbing and after another moment of silence someone finally screams and that gets people in a panic, and everyone starts evacuating. The second I get distracted Spider leaps on to a wall and goes for the Queen. I start firing foam arrows hoping to get him with at least one arrow, but no he had to dodge every one of them and start beating the security. Knowing I might hit someone other than spider I used the gliding mechanic of my bow and arrow and zip lined down close to where the spider was. "Hey Spider can you like slow down you still have to deal with me." I told him.

After taking out the last guard the spider turned towards me and we were in a standoff with me having an arrow pointed at spider. I was just waiting for the right moment to shoot when suddenly a body guard tried to tackle the spider only for the spider to kick the body guard in the head launching him towards me making me lose concentration and drop my arrow. Spider than tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged and swung my bow right into his face. He stumbled a bit before getting back into a fighting stance. I got into a stance of my. Spider charges at me and then jumps into a flying kick at me which I dodged by moving sideways, he then does a swing kick which I dodge and swung my bow. He dodged and went for a punch. I deflected it with my bow before swinging at his face hard enough to make him go down to the floor. He quickly spins upwards and is now in a fighting stance. I see that his mask is slightly cracked. "You know that mask is going to need fixing." I s"ate.

I then decide to do my favorite move I run to the wall right beside me and swing hard hitting him in the head, and knocking him out. I hear a scream down the hall. I take off and find the queen's and princess' security detail killed with a cop pointing a gun at them I shoot an arrow at the cop which ensnares him and makes him drop the gun. "Are you alright you majesties?" I ask.

"Thank you." The Queen said. "Daughter of Robin Hood."

I was shocked that she would say that, but didn't get a chance to think more on it as I heard more police enter. "I better get going." I tell them.

"Yes and thank you." The princess said. I blushed a little as I went back to the ladies room to change back into my other clothes and hid my costume and waited.

After about 30-45 minutes of waiting, the police found me in a bathroom stall. I pulled off fake tears and pretended to be a scared heiress. I was escorted out, and saw my Grandma and grandpa and I ran to them like a terrified teenager. I gave them a hug, then someone approached us. "That should be the last of the hostages." A red haired man in a trench coat approached us.

"Roy long time no see." Grandpa said to him.

Yep my grandpa knows the commissioner and I know him to since he is Jade's grandpa. "Hey ." I said.

He just looks down at me. "The queen and princess are safe and the two would be royal killers are in police custody waiting to be conscious to be officially be charged."

He begins to walk away until he seems to remember something. "Oh, the queen and princess wish to thank their savior."

My eyebrows rose. I looked at my grandparents with a questioning stare. They looked way too casual about this. When we got home and the door was closed I decided to speak. "So, was mr. Harper a protégé?"

Grandma decided to speak. "He was Olie's protégé known as Speedy."

"That's cool." I state as I head to my room. "Night."

"You aren't going on patrol?" Grandpa asked.

"I took down an assassin and a corrupt cop I'm tired and I am hanging out with Jade early tomorrow."

3rd P.O.V.

At the police station, Roy and the newly arrested officer were in an interrogation rom. Roy decided to start talking, "First question who hired you?"

The officer just shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about, maybe I just hate royalty and just wanted to kill them and killed their security detail because they were in the way."

Roy leaned on a wall. "You're facing multiple murder charges and causing an international incident doesn't help your case right now."

The officer shrugs again smirking. "Well I guess you and the rest of your corrupt colleagues will get what's coming." Roy said as he leaves.

At a highrise apartment, Prince Jango was scowling at the TV covering the news of the attempted assassination. He turns off the TV and pulls out his phone and makes a call. "The attempt failed, both the main and contingency plans failed."

A moments pause before he talks again. "They are staying for a while so we have plenty of chances, and we now can tap into new resources here in this city, _Count Vertigo_."

End Episode 4


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

Artemis' P.O.V.

I was currently in the Glades jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I defeated two drug dealers and a pervert who nearly kidnapped a little boy. 'What a lovely night in the Glades.'

What I'm looking to take down doesn't seem to be out tonight. The corrupt cops I hope take down probably won't show themselves out in the open. Bricktop's gang should be a little bit easier, but it's not likely that his men will talk to the cops because the cops are working with Bricktop. 'Oh help me anyone out there.'

After a few more rooftops I find something peculiar, a robot on the next roof. It looks at me and I look at it. "Are you a good robot or a bad robot?"

Yeah stupid question. The robot starts to charge at me. "Okay not a god robot."

I quickly take a random arrow and shoot it. The arrow I shot happened to be an impact arrow which did nothing. The robot was now in front of me, and I roll out of the way before it could punch me in the face. I pull out an electric arrow and fire it at the robot. It stuck in the robots shoulder, and the robot just short circuited. I decided to contact Black Canary. "Green Arrow to Canary."

 _"Canary here."_ Canary said over the coms.

"I was just attacked by a robot."

 _"What did the robot look like?"_ Canary asked.

I look at the robot. "It's black, it has a cheesy on it…"

 _"Come home."_ Canary ordered.

"It's not even 10:30." I complained.

 _"Now!"_ Canary yelled in my ear.

Rubbing my ear I decided to head home. When I arrived I found my grandma and grandpa in complete silence. "What's the emergency?" I ask.

"The opponent you're now up against." Grandpa says to me.

"What about my next opponent?" I asked.

"Your opponent maybe a very dangerous opponent that nearly killed the both of us." Grandma stated.

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"Onomatopeia." My grandparents said at the same time.

3rd Person P.O.V.

At on abandoned parking garage, Lt Jensen, Bricktop, a man in black with a white circle pattern on black mask on, and a bunch of other dirty cops and thugs. "So your robot was easily defeated, now what?" One of the thugs asked.

"Now all the data from her fight with the robot and anything on CTV, so my O- bots can be used to best fight against Green Arrow." The man in swirling mask announced.

"Are you sure of this, and why not send your best out first?" Bricktop asked.

"This Green Arrow probably has people working with her, so she may need help against the extra robots that are more powerful than the last robot." Lt. Jensen answered.

"Oh." Bricktop said in amazement.

"Tomorrow night your problem will be gone."

Artemis' P.O.V.

So this Onomatopeia guy wants to take me down right?" I ask as though even I knew the answer.

"He probably wants to take us down." Grandma said. "He is a master tactician who probably already deduced that you don't work all by yourself."

"So, tomorrow night prepare to fight for your life because what he has in store for you will attempt to kill you." Grandpa said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

The next day went as following getting up early, eating a healthy breakfast, training, upgrading arrows, and more training. Now I'm back out here waiting for more Ono-bots (my grandparents called them that) to attack me. After waiting for almost an hour they finally came to attack. Four robots surrounded me. "Canary they're here."

 _"Note and good luck."_ Canary told me.

For a brief moment we just stood still waiting for the first move. Finally it came, a robot tried to kick me in the stomach but I ducked and rolled in the direction of where that kicking robot came from. I quickly turned and fired an electric arrow only to find out that it had no effect. The robot I shot at turned around. The three other robots start running towards me, and I start running away. I want to get as far away from the robots as possible. When I make my way to another roof top and I turn and aim for one of robots about to jump and when it jumps I fire an explosive that hits him right at his throat. That robots head falls off and the rest falls to the ground. I didn't have enough time to cheer as another robot comes and nearly punched me in the face pull a normal arrow out and slam it in its throat which luckily deactivates it. A robot slammed itself on top of the roof. The other robot came slowly towards me as I hear a chainsaw like noise. I do my best to push myself up, but the robots are too heavy. Suddenly an idea got into my head, I pulled out an explosive arrow and placed it on top of the now deactivated robot, the robot pining me down gets off, and I quickly get up only to get blown back. I slipped off the edge of the roof until I caught the edge before I could fall. Knowing that the robots are after me I made my way to a fire escape and went down that way. On the second to last-floor, an O-bot wa on the edge I pulled an electric arrow and fired it at his throat. The last bot used both of its legs to use the newly deactivated robot as cover to slam me onto a wall. 'I think I may have cracked a rib.'

Suddenly the last robot pulled me up by my uniform, and he then tossed me out the fire escape. I just happened to crash through a window, and into an unoccupied room. I pulled out an arrow and got it ready to fire. Just behind me I heard another window break as the last robot right when I turn towards it. I went through a door breaking it and I'm in a bathroom. The bot's upper half came up and it raised its fist about to punch me until I activated the arrow of my creation, 'the Canary Cry' arrow. This emits high frequency sound waves that are powerful enough to break a window a mile away. Thankfully it worked, it launched the robot away from me; however, there was some major blow back as my head was throbbing with this whistle sound going through ears. When I recover I hear heavy boots coming towards the apartment. I decided to pick up my bow and get out of here. Hear the door break down, "Freeze police."

"I jump out of building and use my grapple arrow to get myself to the nearest building. I kept running even as the police helicopters search lights on me. I just kept running until I reached the river dividing the Glades from the rest of the city. I jumped and did a cannon ball. I am inside the river and swim underwater and find an entrance to the sewer. "Canary I need directions." I tell into my comm.

I get no response, so I went on a four hour walk till I get home with grandma and grandpa worried looks. "What happened?" Grandpa asks.

"My new arrow destroyed the last robot and my comm." I inform them.

"What was this new arrow?" Grandma asked me.

I stared sheepishly. "This shway arrow I called the 'Canary Cry' arrow."

Grandma gave me a scowel. "Hey, it save my life, when I was pinned down." I stated.

Grandma decided to make the tone a little lighter. "How did you make it?"

"I'll tell you guys in the morning, I'm going to take a long shower and go to bed."

"Good night." I heard grandpa say before grandma could say anything.

3rd P.O.V.

Back at an abandoned parking garage. "So, even the contingency didn't work." Bricktop said as he grabbed Onomatopeia and slammed him on the wall.

"If it makes you feel any better I never give up unless my employers want to break the contract." Onomatopeia stated casually.

"Yeah I want to break the contract, but first I want to break your dreq face." Bricktop said as he punched his face revealing a face of metal and wires.

"Since one of you broke the contract I have no reason to continue, shame I was going to send eight newly adapted robots."

Bricktop punched it again destroying it. "Well, that was necessary." Jensen stated sarcastically.

"He didn't complete the task." Bricktop said.

"He would have if we let his persistency beat the 'Arrow.'" Lt. Jensen screamed.

"We still have the Gotham Option." Bricktop implied.

"It's more expensive and we have to worry about the commissioner and those loyal to him coming down on us." Jensen said.

"Not like we have a choice." Bricktop pointed out.

"Fine." Jensen said as she turned to leave. "Make sure you do your part."

The cops started leaving as one of Jensen's men came to her. "How long can we work with Bricktop and his men."

"I despise him as much as you do, but he is the only crime boss in the glades, and we need a crime boss to help us prepare."

End


	6. Episdode 6 Gotham Villians Part 1

Episode 6 Gotham Villains part 1

3rd Person P.O.V.

At Gotham's maximum security prison. Villians were occupying their cells being bored. "Hey Spellbinder, how's that 'plan coming along?" Shriek asked.

Spellbinder was about to respond until four gaurds came over. "Walter Shreeve…Ira Billings?"

"Yeah." Both Shriek and Spellbinder replied.

Right when they responded, knock out gas was released into their cells that knocked them both out.

In a larger cell, Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow was banging on his cell demanding to be let out until he was knocked out by gas.

In a bullet proof glass case, Inque spread out as far as she could. Inque suddenly screamed as electricity flowed into the case, and after she is unconscious a guard came in and took Inque in a sealed box.

In the Juvinile Detention center in Gotham, Willie Watt was in his cell waiting for the end of his sentence as no one came to visit. He kept pondering his loneliness until knock out gas seeped into his cell. The gas eventually knocked him out.

5 hours later in an abandoned parking lot in Star City.

The five unconscious villains finally woke up. "Ugh. My head hurts." Shriek said.

"You're not the only one whose head hurt from the gas." Spellbinder said.

"At least you weren't electrocuted and are sealed in a box." Inque stated inside a sealed box.

"Aren't you guys at least wondering why we are even here?" Watt asked.

"Huh, now that would be something that I would like to know." Inque replied.

"Because we choose you all to take care of a problem inexchange for your freedom and a good amount of cash." Bricktop said revealing himself and a few of his goons. One of the goons took off Willie's helmet, while another goon opened Inque's box.

Spellbinder smirked. "Well I'm in, but I'm going to need my equipment."

"Same." Shriek said.

Inque then shifted to her human form. "Tell us what do we have to do?"

Jensen shows herself. "Easy for the five of you." She said. "Eliminate the new Green Arrow."

"We don't care how you all do it just get it done." Bricktop ordered.

"Oh and your equipment." Jensen said as two cops in disguise brought out two boxes containing Shriek's and Spellbinder's costumes and equipment.

At the Gotham Police Station. One of the prison guards was being interviewed. "I don't know how it happened, and I was on my chair watching TV and suddenly I'm knocked out." He said.

"Did you hear anything?" Commissioner Barbra Gordon asked.

"I didn't find anything, but I found the card for a charity in Star City."

No one in the police station realized that Batman was listening in on their conversation. "Bruce are you getting this?" Batman asked into his comm system.

 _"Yes, now get back hear."_ Bruce ordered.

"Where did the escaped bad guys go?" Batman asked.

 _"Probably Star City."_ Bruce responded.

"Just because that guard found a business card?"

 _"It's not that farfetched, currently Green Arrow is fighting crime in a city that is filled with it."_

"Wait, Green Arrow isn't he like retired?" Batman asked as he got into the flying batmobile.

 _"Pack your bags McGinnis, were going on a road trip to Star City."_

Artemis' P.O.V. Two hours later

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop chasing Clockking, when I should be dealing with corrupt cops, or Bricktop's gang. But no I chasing a thief who escaped prison. How he was able to do so I have no idea. Anyway, I saw a police car about enter the intersection Clockking was about to enter. I shot an ensnare arrow at him that ensnared him making him fall to the ground right when the car entered the intersection, Obviously Clockking went to jail…again; hopefully, he won't be a nuisance to me for a while. I look at the time. It read 11:30, meaning I had to head home. 'This was a productive day.' I think sarcastically.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Undenounced to Green Arrow, across the street. Inque was observing her. When Green Arrow had gone away. Inque came out of her hiding place, and went back to the hideout that was arranged for her and her colleages. When she entered, she found the others playing cards. Shriek having his helmet on heard Inque come in. "So, what are we dealing with?"

Inque transformed into he human form. "She's definitely new, but is skilled." She said.

"I think it would best go for an ambush." Willy suggested.

"So, what's the plan?" Inque asked.

Artemis' P.O.V.

I'm at school right now thinking about patrol last night. Things were quite, a little too quite. There was no Bricktop goons, or organized drug dealers. Yeah, I smell something wrong coming. "Ms Queen!"

I was caught off guard by Mr. Bertinelli caught me off guard. 'Slag!'

"Yes mr. Bertinelli?" I asked.

"Not paying attention I see, well can you tell me where the International Court of Justice islocated?" He asked.

"The Hague, Netherlands." I respond.

"Correct, now moving on." The teacher continued.

If it wasn't obvious already, mr Bertinelli hates me and my friends, and after a month in his class I can say the feelings are now mutual. The bell rang, freeing me and my friends from our teacher. "Wow Arty, you nearly got Jacksoned." Jade said.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, but I have somethings on my mind." I said.

"Does it have to do with the big breakout in Gotham yesterday?" Jackson asked.

"No, grandma is giving me self-defense lessons, and she keeps kicking my ass."

"Relax, when grandpa is giving me self-defense lessons, I am on the ground in 5 minutes with him criticizing me." Jade said while snorting with laughter.

"I don't have self-defense lessons." Jackson popped in.

Later that night, I am jumping from rooftop to rooftop and I find a mugging. It was a mugging of a brown haired man with glasses by a man with weird nose piercings. 'This is going to be easy.'

I fired an ensnare arrow and that took care of him. I turn around only to feel the building shoke. I look around until I look up, and I see a giant mass coming down. I run and jump to the next rooftop. When the giant landed, a large hole formed in the roof, and screams came from the building. Before I had a chanse to get over there, I was being lifted into the air. "What the?"

"Well, this is easier than I thought." A guy behind me said.

Thinking fast I pulled an arrow from my quiver. I managed to turn around and fired and ensnare arrow just stopped in between me and him. "Sorry, but there is no way out."

I smirked, as the arrow was on the ground now and I am just counting down. 5… 4… 3… 2…1. Yes, my newest arrow, the shrapnel arrow, combine an explosive arrow and an ensnare arrow, if the ensnare doesn't work a bomb and a timer are activated. It's not meant to kill. The shrapnel distracted the telepath as I dropped down and rolled away. I later saw something I couldn't believe, some sort of black goo coming straight at me. I did another forward roll to avoid the black slime only to be hit by an invisible force that made my ears ring. Next thing I know, I am falling. I quickly fire a grappling arrow, and zip up to a nearby building. I look to where I came from to see a man in a costume with black and orange swirls, and he has… a giant eye ball. I take an arrow out of my quiver and fire it at the eyeball. I t and later exploded. What I didn't see was that large guy who jumped form the building he was under to the roof I was on. He grabbed me and threw me off the roof. I am now falling down until, something caught me. I notice that I caught by a pair of black arms. I look up to see a guy in a black mask with pointed ears. I didn't have to look at his logo to know that this is Batman. "Out of town?" I asked sarcastically.

"So are they." Batman said.

We are now on the roof I was thrown off of. I was let go and pulled an arrow out. "So care to introduce everyone?" I ask.

"The big guy is Charlie 'Big Time' Bigelow." He pointed towards the giant.

"BATMAN!" Big Time yelled.

Next thing I see is the moving slime coming straight for us. We both got out of the way. "So you came Batman."

"You're all my favorite people Inque." He replied sarcastically.

I notice the floating guy, so I fire an exploding arrow. The arrow doesn't hit him but the force of the explosion knocks him back a bit. I look at Batman to find him fighting inque, when I look to the other side a flash of light catches my eyes, and I suddenly feel like I am transported to a meadow field. I remember when I was little that I liked to just run around in grass field. I stood there for a few minutes before I started running. After I took my first step, I flew backwards by some invincible force, and the scenery changed, and I was back on the rooftop, but I see a chunk of it missing. Huh. I look over and see that Batman was being strangled by Inque, so I pulled an electric arrow and fired it and it landed on Inque. Inque started screaming. "Shocking." I said.

Batman gets out of Inque's hold and shakes his head at me. I then see swirly approaching, so I fire an explosive arrow which knocks him off his vehicle. I run over to the ledge and fire a foam arrow which catches him. "Nice catch." Batman said a rumbling noise was happening and noticing that this Big Time jumped out of the roof. I fire an ensnare arrow with some electricity. Batman thought of the same thing as the shock went on for so long that Big Time became unconscious.

"Who's next?" We both asked.

We looke around found that the rest of our enemies have retrieted. "Now what?" I asked.


	7. Episode 7 Gotham Villians Part 2

Episode 7 Gotham Villains part 2

Artemis' P.O.V.

"Artemis!" Grandpa yelled waking me up.

I slowly sit up on my bed and think back to last night. I fought fine of Batman's villains, got help from said hero, four villains escaped, and I get a ride home even though I never told him where I live. Now it's Saturday morning with less than 5 hours of sleep. "I'm getting up!" I shout.

I got up, got changed, and headed towards the living room in order to know why I'm being woken up. "Grandma, Grandpa it's Saturday!" I shouted.

Granma looks at me with a smirk. "I wanted to introduce you to some friends of ours." She said to me.

Grandpa comes towards me and puts a hand on my left shoulder. "Bruce,

Terry I would like to meet our granddaughter Artemis."

Grandpa smiles at me. "Artemis this is our old friend Bruce Wayne and his assistant Terry McGinnis." He introduced them pointing to each of our guests.

They both got up and started shaking my hand. "Pleasure to meet you both." I greeted. "When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Bruce replied.

Bruce is an old man with a cane but had eyes that showed that he had … okay I don't know how to describe the intensity they hold inside, and if he wanted to I would probably be cowering just by him staring at me. His assistant on the other hand was young, probably in high school or college. Hmm… I kinda figured something out. I looked toward Terry, "Thanks for the save last night." I said.

Terry blinks as he shook my hand. "I see she is quite intelligent." Bruce said.

"Yeah, she has her moments." Grandpa said.

Grandma elbowed him in the stomach. "I also see that you two haven't changed much." Bruce observed.

"Neither have you." Grandpa says with a smirk.

Bruce gave a low growl. "Let's get to the business as to why Terry and I came to Star City."

"You mean those five villains that attacked me last night?" I ask, although I knew that.

"Yep." Terry answered quickly.

"Well one's down, just four more to got." I state.

"Yes, but all smarter and having abilities that put Bigtime as a common thug." Bruce stated simply.

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked, as we made our way to the basement.

Bruce went to our computer and started typing into it. "Five villains have been broken out of prison and probably hired to kill you."

"Joy, if Bricktop and an organization of corrupt officers aren't the only one's out to kill me now I have four villians from Gotham still out to there to do the same thing."

"Chances are one of both of those broke them out and hired them to take you out."

"Considering we know more about them then you three." Terry informed us.

"Fair enough." Grandpa said.

"The most dangerous of the four is Inque who is a living liquid." Bruce said.

"We can't underestimate Watt either, his telekinesis may make your arrows obsolete." Terry told me as he typed on the computer.

"What about the other two?" Grandma asked.

"Walter Shreeve aka Shriek is an expert sound enginer who made a suit that can manipulate the sound around him and create a sound blast." Bruce said.

"Ira Billings aka Spellbinder was my former guidance counselor and an expert in hypnosis." Terry said. "He created a devise that manipulates your brain into seeing things that aren't really there."

"What about the big guy?" Grandpa asked.

"Charlie 'Bigtime' Bigelow." Terry said. "Former small time crook hoping to make it to the bigtime, and when he tried to rob Wayne-Powers when a chemical was exposed on him transforming him."

"So what do you have planned?" I asked.

(In front of the precinct in the Glades) 3rd person P.O.V.

"How did this guy make it all here?" Commissioner Roy Harper asked.

'Big Time' was being hauled into a police truck that was headed for Gotham. "I don't know." Lt. Jensen responded.

"I had gotten a call from the commissioner from Gotham, and the guards who were supposed to have been guarding the criminals were all attacked, and a business card was left behind for a bar in Star City that is usually frequented by cops in your precinct." Roy explained glaring at Jensen.

"I'm not in charge of the precinct commissioner." Jensen stated innocently.

"Regardless, internal affairs will be investigating the lead." Roy explained.

"Really?" Trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah, the commissioner in Gotham found even more evidence the people from Star City."

"Oh."

Jensen just turns back and walks away. "I'll let you know if anyone at the precinct finds anything out."

Jensen smirks as she leaves the area. "Sure you are Jensen, sure you are?" Roy mutters to himself.

Artemis' P.O.V.

The same night, the Batmobile was flying over the Glades looking for the villains. I was standing behind him. "So how will we find them?" I asked.

Just then Bruce and granpa's voices came to our coms. " _There's a robbery at the bank in the Glades in progress."_

"On it!" Both of us said at the same time.

We arrived at the bank. "Remember the plan?" Batman asked me.

I smirked. "Good to know that you have confidence in me." I said as I jumped out of the Batmobile.

Flashback

"So these bad guys are after?" I asked like I already knew the answer.

"Yep." Bruce replied.

"So basically make me available to villains and Batman comes in and takes out the toughest villain." I state.

"Smart." Bruce complemented me.

"If you can knock Willy out." Terry stated. "It will make taking the rest out easier."

(Back to the present)

I drop down to the roof of a building four buildings away. I jump roof to roof till I make it to the bank. I see Watt and fire an impact arrow. Before it could hit him, Watt turns around and stops the arrow. "Guys she's here." He announces.

I start to run in the direction of where the Batmobile was. It was a good fine minutes before I was pulled upwards by an invisible force. I saw that Watt was smirking. "So, where's Batman?"

Just then he saw the Batmobile coming towards us. Watt saw it and stopped it with his telekinesis. It was my turn to smirk, as the Batmobile was on auto-pilot, and was making a lot more noise than what it was supposed to be. I later see Batman sneak up on the telekinetic and inject him with a tranquilizer. He grabbed me and we glided toward a rooftop. "One down three to go." Batman said.

He laid Watt on the ground. "Now we fight head on." I said as we see the other three villains appear on a roof not far from where we are.

Batman nods to me. I pull an arrow out of my quiver, while Batman shot up. Shriek sent a sound wave at me. I went to the ide just as it would have hit me. I look over and see that Inque and Spellbinder were gone. I run right when I see that another sound wave was coming. After avoided like eight of them I fired the arrow which hit him in the head. The arrow was an impact arrow, and it knocked Shriek out cold. I looked to find Batman get flashed by Spellbinder's eyeball. He was diving towards a roof. I fire three foam arrows which make a large bed of foam, Batman hits the foam arrows which make a large bed of foam, Baatman hits the foam, saving his life. I run toward him before he could lift up his left arm to fire a batarang. I hit him with my bow. I see Spellbinder coming towards us. I fire a normal with a timed explosive on it and fire it at the giant eye, blowing it up. I then fire an ensnare arrow at Spellbinder tangling him up. His aerial vehicle starts to crash onto a street. I can see that he was on the street unconscious. Now all that was left was madam goo. Suddenly I felt someone tackle me. I originally thought it was Inque, but then look at where I was to see Inque splash on the spot. "Thanks for the save." I thanked.

"Don't thank me yet." He said as he fired an electric batarang.

Inque dodged and came right at us. I fire my special arrow, 'the canary cry' arrow, which makes Inque scream and turn into a puddle. She then disappears out of thin air. Batman and I both look at each other. We waited for a good 5 minutes until we heard police sirens coming towards our direction. We headed toward the batmobile. We got in and left. When we got back I saw my grandparents and Bruce just waiting for us. "So how did it go?" Grandpa asked.

"Spellbinder, Shriek, and Willie Watt are now in police custody, but Inque got away." Terry said taking his mask off.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"I used my Canary Cry arrow as a last minute defense because Inque was about to strangle us." I explained.

"Canary Cry Arrow?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's an original arrow by Artemis Queen." Grandpa stated.

Grandma just shook her head with a hand on her face. "It will continue to be the bain of my existence." Grandma said.

Everyone else, except Bruce, just start laughing.

3rd person P.O.V.

The three villians were being put into a prison transfer van to be taken to Gotham. Commissioners Harper and Gordon both staring at the van. "Congrats at catching the escaped criminals." Gordon complimented.

"I don't deserve any credit." Harper stated. "Neither does the police."

"I heard that you have your own vigilante fighting crime."

"Yeah, and she has one heck of a hill to climb."

In Lt. Jensen's office, she was looking over paperwork. "I did the deed in your plan." A voice from the air vent told Jensen.

"I just received word." Jensen replied. "You don't have to hide you know."

Inque slips from the air vent. "So what's next?"

"For you now?" Jensen started answering. "Nothing until we message you details."

"Really?" Inque asked a little surprised.

"Yep, my organization has a professional assassin for the next phase." Jensen smiled.

"Alright then, I best be on my way for now." Inque said a she slipped back into the airvent.

Jensen then goes to her monitor. "Hello Deadshot how does a good number of jobs for you sound?"

End


	8. Episode 8 Deadshot part 1

Episode 8 Deadshot part 1

Artemis' P.O.V.

I was currently running on rooftops patrolling the city. Terry and Bruce are still officially in Star City while Batman is still patrolling Gotham. It has been 3 days since capturing most of those villains from Gotham. Inque is still on the loose. After about more minutes of navigating the city I find something interesting. One of Bricktop's Lieutenants is here making a drug or weapons deal. I see the lieutenant bring out a bunch of guns. I fire an EMP arrow at the container full of guns. One of the six other people saw the arrow and looked right at me. "Over there!" He shouts.

I quickly go for cover as the goons pull their guns out and try to shoot me. Luckily for me I didn't get hit. The cover won't last long however; as they had some machine laser rifles. I decided to keep moving, avoiding the blasts I taken a foam arrow out and fired it at the packed group. The foam spreads ensnaring the seven, and their guns are out of their hands to. 'Nice.'

"Let us go!" The Lieutenant loud. "Do you know who I work for?"

I roll my eyes. "Why do you think I intervened in your deal?"

"I can't wait…" suddenly the Lieutenant's head slumped down.

"What the heck?" I asked shocked.

3rd Person P.O.V.

A mysterious figure came out an elevator. The figure went to the window and pulled out a sniper from the bag the figure brought. The figure set up the sniper rifle. The figure looked through the scope and saw the target stuck in some sort of foam. The figure aims right for the center of the head. "Bang." The figure said as the figure pulled the trigger.

Artemis' P.O.V.

After about 2 hours of more patrol, I had returned to the quiver, (I don't call it the arrow cave that is just stupid), and began talking about what happened with my encounter with that lieutenant. "What was that?" Grandma asked pointing towards the screen showing the death of the Lieutenant.

"I don't know." I responded. "First thing I know he was telling me how dead I am, and then his neck went limp with his head down and a large hole was in the back of his head."

Grandma just sighs loudly. "It seems we now have a new assassin in Star City." She states.

"And a tougher one at that." Grandpa said.

"Hey, I beat Curare how bad can this sniper be?" I ask hoping to add a little positivity.

"Maybe." Grandpa said in contemplation as he stroked his goatee.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Meanwhile in an apartment in an area just outside the Glades, Lt. Jensen enters the apartment. She goes into the kitchen and opens up the fridge. "I see that you have made yourself at home Deadshot."

After a few moments of silence the person being addressed decided to speak. "I was waiting for half an hour and I didn't have anything to eat." The person said. "I hope you don't mind me eating the last piece of chocolate cake."

"It's fine I was planning on going on a diet anyway." Jensen stated.

"I suppose you got the news?" Deadshot asked putting the plate in the sink before washing it.

"Here is payment for tonight." Jensen said presenting Deadshot with credit.

"Thanks and I'll get the next target on my list and the big bang." Deadshot said while making the gun symbol with the person's fingers and uses a shooting motion.

"Have fun." Jensen told Deadshot with a smile.

Artemis' P.O.V.

The next night, I'm in the Glades just running rooftop to rooftop when I see it… a sniper with a red lasor eye, aiming at a warehouse window. I didn't know what he was aiming at, but I knew I had to stop him so I fire a foam arrow. Before I even fired my arrow he pulled the trigger. He then sees the arrow coming and jumps back and my arrow misses. He wags his pointer finger and starts running. I run after him. When I get close enough, I take an ensnare arrow at him. He does something surprising, he turns around and fired at my arrow destroying it with a gun on his wrist. A red dot starts to appear on my uniform and I decide to take cover. "Green can you not interfere, you're not on my kill list."

I breathe deeply. "The fact that you have a kill list means that I should interfere."

"Well I hope we can do this some other time." My enemy said sarcastically.

He starts shooting more and I went to a corner to shoot an arrow and wait a couple of minutes until I decided to take a small peak to see that he's gone.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Deadshot entered a run down hotel room later that night by window. Deadshot got paid by Jensen and was looking forward to some sleep. Before he could take off the mask a call came in. Deadshot picked up the cellphone. "Deadshot."

Deadshot listened for a little bit before finally responded. "This is not a normal his, so I'm going to need you to triple my fee."

Deadshot listened for a response on the other end. "Excellent I expect to be paid after the hit your highness, or I will find you and then I will kill you." Deadshot said hanging up.

Deadshot took off the mask to reveal a woman's face. "Ah boy what have I got myself into."

End

To be continued.


	9. Episode 9 Deadshot part 2

Episode 9 Deadshot part 2

Artemis' P.O.V.

Me and the grandparents are doing my least favorite thing… prepping for a gala. The makeup, the dresses, the nails…everything has to be pristine and perfect. There is a silver lining I guess, three of Bricktop's lieutenants are supposed to be there, and Queen and princess of Vlatava. Bruce and Terry are also going to be there. I'll enjoy a gala for once, but right now I'm just focused on not letting the torture get to me. "How's everything going?" Grandma asked with a small smirk.

"You know how much I hate doing this preparation." I respond.

"Yeah, well how does a private meeting with the Queen and princess of Vlatava?" Grandma asked.

"I guess that makes me feel a little bit better." I tell Grandma.

"Good your torture will be over soon…I hope." Grandma told me before leaving.

I just grumbled something incoherent. Thankfully my 'torture' finally ended, and my grandparents and I were on our way. We exited the car to flashing lights of cameras. We walked down the red carpet like any other Billionaire family. When we got into the building we kept on moving until we were near a door to a suite near the top floor. Grandpa knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a big man in a jacket and red shirt on. "Sorry but only people who are invited are allowed in." The guy said.

"We are invited." Grandpa stated. "We're the Queens."

"Let them in please." A voice inside the suit said.

"Yes your majesty." The guy at the door replied.

We were let in and we were guided towards the living room to not only find the princes and the Queen, but also Prince Oliver Jango. "Mr. and mrs. Queen, it has been long time." Queen Perdita greeted shaking my grandparents' hands.

When the queen was approaching me I decided to bow. "Greetings your majesty."

"Nice to meet you…" The Queen greeted me signaling me to give her my name.

"Artemis Queen mam." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you miss Queen."

"Nice to meet you to your majesty."

"I would like to introduce 2 of my children, my oldest Oliver and my daughter Cantoria." The queen introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." The princes said giving a little bow."

The princess is blond and has blue eyes. She's practically like a younger version of the queen and … she was quite pretty. "Nice to see you again." Jango said to me lifting my hand giving it a small kiss which creeped me out a little bit.

"Yes, nice to see you again to." I said trying my best not to show how uncomfortable I was.

"You two have met?" The queen asked.

"Oh!" Grandpa spoke suddenly with a smirk. "We were never told of this."

I just glared at him while giving a false smile. "Must of slipped my mind."

"U think you can let go of her hand now brother." The princess said.

Jango just turned around and let go of my hand. I mouth, 'thank you' to the princes. She nods in response. "How long have you planned on staying here in Star City?" Grandpa asked.

"Hopefully, no more than 5 more days because of the royal Jubilee happens in 7 days."

"Yeah, it's a rather festive time during that day." Grandpa states as we sit on a couch.

3rd person P.O.V.

Deadshot, in full costume, was in the building next to the hotel hosting the gala. She pulls out her sniper rifle and preps it up and waits for her targets to appear.

Artemis' P.O.V.

After about 35 minutes of talking the grandparents and I were headed towards the conference room where the gala was taking place. I could see the large window and a building under construction across from here. My money says that the sniper will snipe from there. I see that the queen's body guards and secret service are about to escort her out to the gala. I see the three lieutenants in different areas of room. "So, trying to avoid everyone else." Terry said behind me.

"Yep, and at the same time waiting for the signal for me to leave." I said.

"Hmph!" Terry grunted smirking.

After about five minutes, a body guard of the queen was escorting her to the gala, and that's when it hit the fan. I heard glass shatter, and I turn around to see one of the lieutenants go down. Mr. Wayne was next to us when he gave us an ordered. "Get to work you two."

We headed out of the gala and went to our designated areas to change into Green Arrow, I am outside and I shoot the grapple arrow and go upward. I arrive on the floor where the sniper was on. The sniper sees me, but before the sniper could do anything I fire an ensnare arrow. The sniper is now ensnared. "Not bad green, too bad I got the drop on four people."

Wait four, but there was only three lieutenants at the event. "There were only three lieutenants that you were supposed to kill."

"I got an extra assignment for extra credit."

"Who? " I asked, but deep down I knew who the target was.

"The Queen of Vlatava."

I went to the side where I could see the gala and to see that my grandpa was shot, saving the Queen from getting the bullet. "You missed." I state solemly.

"Well, I guess I'll try again I get paid five times more than I normally would."

"Too bad that you won't see a single credit." I said.

"We'll see." The sniper said before getting out of the binds.

I move to some cover. The sniper fires at my cover. I pull an arrow out and fire it creating smoke screen believing that I would use it to have a better firing position. Instead, I fire an impact arrow from the cover I am using. The arrow hit the sniper in the jaw taking a part of the mask. I then use the smoke screen and used the better firing position and fired three ensnare arrows. The sniper dodged them. "Great tactics, you know we could be a great team you and I." The voice was now feminine.

"Yeah no thanks, I have no intentions to murder anyone." I respond.

"Hard to find equals." She said (I suppose).

The sniper comes towards with her wrist guns ready to fire, but before she could two batarangs hit her wrists. "Maybe you'll find me as an equal as well." Batman said.

Batman continued gliding towards the sniper. The sniper simply rolled out of the way. I fired an ensnare arrow but she dodged it. A battarang hit the red scope on her right eye to reveal that the sniper was indeed a woman. She pulls out a small gun and fires at us, while throwing down a smoke bomb. When the smoke and gun shots stopped she was gone.

End


	10. Episode 10 Deadshot part 3

Deadshot part 3

3rd Person P.O.V.

In a run down motel room, the sniper was tweaking a new eye piece so she could be ready for her next hit. Her phone suddenly started vibrating. She stopped her work and picked up the phone. "Lawton." She said into the phone, while she went back to her work on the eye piece.

 _"What the hell happened?"_ Her client Jango asked in anger.

"Someone intercepted my shot." Lawton responded not breaking her concentration.

 _"You could have gotten the job done if you didn't kill those three."_ Jango stated simply.

"Those three business paid for by a loyal customer, I tend to put a priority for my loyal customers, even if you offer five times my usual rate." She declared right when she finished working on her device.

"Now do I still have an assignment?" she asked.

The phone just beeped. She took the phone from her ear. "Huh, I guess that's a no." She said to herself. "Well I still have an assignment that I need to take care of."

Artemis' P.O.V.

Mr. Wayne, Grandma, Terry, and I were at the hospital waiting on any news about grandpa. A doctor finally came out. "I have good news, the bullet went through him and didn't hit anything vital so given a good night's rest he should be able to leave after a few more tests."

Both grandma and I sighed in relief. "When do you think he should come home?" Grandma asked.

"I think the day after tomorrow." The doctor replied. "Excuse me."

The doctor left. "Terry, it's best we get going, we have a long day ahead of us." Mr. Wayne said in code.

Terry nodded, "We'll talk soon." He tells us.

I nod to him as he and Mr. Wayne leave. Eventually grandma and I leave and head home. When we get home, I decide to go to my room and go to sleep.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Bricktop was not happy. He was pacing back and forth in her Penthouse in the Glades. "This is unacceptable!"

The men in the room just stared at the ground. "5 of my 6 lieutenants now have a hole in their heads, because someone wants to take me down but doesn't want to face me directly." Bricktop shouted.

Things were silent for a few moments. "I'm left with no choice we move my last lieutenant."

The men didn't move, and when Bricktop noticed this he got more agitated. "Now!"

The men then started moving organize the move of the 'accountant,' the lieutenant in charge of finances for Bricktop's criminal operation.

Meanwhile at the police station, Lieutenant Jensen was at her desk doing her paper work, when suddenly her cell phone started ringing. "What's the status?"

After a few seconds of listening she spoke, "Perfect send me a map of the route, 'the accountant' will take."

She then hung up the phone and dialed a new number. After, a few moments she finally heard a voice. _"Deadshot putting holes in skulls since the last generation."_

"Good work on the last three lieutenants, but why is Oliver Queen shot?"

 _"Someone assigned me extra homework but I missed."_ Deadshot answered.

Jensen thought back to the incident, Oliver Queen got shot, but the Queen of Vlatava was pushed aside by Oliver Queen. She was able to put two and two together than started thinking of a list of people who would want the queen dead. "That's alright, I have your final target, but it's a mover." Jensen said on the phone.

 _"You know I occasionally like a challenge."_ Deadshot said.

"Glad to hear, I just sent you the information." Jensen said after sending all the info to Deadshot.

 _"Thank, but before we hang up I have a meddlesome bat and a girl with a bow and arrow in green interfering, so if two more bodies show up in an autopsy room prepare for fallout."_

"Thank you for your concern." Jensen said hanging up.

The next morning Artemis' P.O.V.

Grandma and I headed down toward the Quiver for training only to be surprised by the sight of mr. Wayne at the computer. "Morning Bruce." Grandma said.

"Morning." Mr. Wayne said without looking away from the computer. "I decided to use your computer to do some work."

"What did you find?" Grandma asked.

I wanted a detailed explanation on how he got here first, but knowing my grandma she wouldn't get that answer. If he responded to that question I hope it wouldn't be because I was Batman. Anyway Mr. Wayne answered, "The sniper taking out the gangsters is Zoe Lawton, daughter of Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, she took up her father's mantle."

The screen showed a female with her details stating her name, that she was 50 but looked to be in her mid-twenties. "So we know the who, now what?" Grandma asked.

"She still has one target left." Mr Wayne stated.

"The accountant." I said adding my two-credits.

"Exactly, narrowing the search of an acquaintances of the five gangsters, I found her." Mr. Wayne said typing on the computer.

The picture on the screen that popped up was that of a middle aged woman. Ms. Annabel Newman. "Has her own accounting firm, not clichéd at all." I stated the obvious.

"All five of the victims were major clients to her firm." Mr. Wayne stated. "Also numerous investigations were performed but all were deemed inconclusive."

"So, you want me and Batman to tail her." I asked with a smirk on my face.

"First, a present." Mr. Wayne said getting up and moving towards an object under some tarp.

Mr. Wayne pulls the tarp off revealing some sort of jet boots. "They are built to keep you stable above ground, so they don't go fast but that's all the better for you, oh and they are also durable."

I smile. "Thank you Mr. Wayne I owe you another thing."

Later that knight 3rd Person P.O.V.

Ms Newman was in the backseat of a car sent by Bricktop because 5 of her colleagues had been killed. They were currently stopped at a red light. A tense silence was the mood as a stop ment that the assassin had an opportunity to kill her. The light turned green and driver pushed the gas only to stop suddenly when a hole appeared in the windshield.

Artemis' P.O.V.

We were tailing Ms Newman for two hours until the car carrying her stopped. Batman was currently on the pilot seat. When we stopped something beeped. Batman pressed a button. I don't know how his stuff works okay. "Found her."

Batman then pushes the gas. We come to a stop and Batman gets out. I get out a few seconds later and use my new gadget and I slowly lower myself. I see Batman use a batarang to slightly offset Deadshot's aim. "Hey bats, Ms Robin Hood not with you."

I make it to the floor where Deadshot had her back to me. I pull an arrow and shoot it. The arrow hits Deadshot's back resulting in an expolsion that sends her forward. Batman punches her knocking her feet towards the wall. "So there's the archer." Deadshot said.

Batman and I use our gadgets to esnare Deadshot tying her to a pole. "It's over Deadshot." Batman told her.

"Not yet." Deadshot said.

A moment of silence passed when an explosion was heard. "Now it's over." She said.

Batman flew off in the direction of the explosion. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Insurance, in case one shot kill didn't work out." She responded. "I don't like using explosives but with you two heroes I was left with no choice and now the contract is now complete."

"Who hired you?" I asked.

"Can't say but a hint wouldn't hurt." Deadshot answered. "The person who hired me is the reason Bricktop is on top, why evidence on criminals disappears."

"That's it." I say to her.

"Yep, there are reasons why I get hired, confidentiality is one of them."

Police sirens were heard in the distance as Batman appeared behind me. "The car carrying the accountant blew up, and the police are on their way."

I nod and follow him to the Batmobile.

3rd Person P.O.V. Police Station

Deadshot was in an isolated cell with restraints on her wrists and ankles, to a chair fused to the ground. The door to the cell opened revealing commissioner Roy Harper and two other police officers. "Zoe Lawton, daughter of Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot."

"Wow the entire backstory of a killer." Zoe said stomping her feat the best she could, making it seem like she was clapping. "So are you here for something other than giving exposition to my life story."

"Who hired you?" Harper demanded.

"Can't say." She replied simply.

"You're not the type of person who doesn't do research on one's client."

"Maybe I am not that careful." Deadshot said smirking.

"Regardless you being transferred to Bellreve Super prison due to your international notoriety." The commissioner told him while starting to leave. "Until then we have plenty of chances to talk."

As the door closes behind him, Zoe just continued smirking. "Depends if anything happens between now and then." She said to herself.

At an unknown location, Lt. Jensen was sitting at a round table with 6 other people in the shadows covering their identities. "Phase 1 of the plan is complete." Jensen announced to her conspirators.

"Now we hope that Bricktop goes over the top." One of the figures said.

"It's a guarantee." Jensen stated. "He's aragant, brash, and a giant ego."

"This garantees…" Another person in the shadows said.

"That he will have to do something drastic now that his lieutenants are all dead, and he will be so blinded by his rage that our influence goes unnoticed to our enemies, even the new Green Arrow." Jensen pointed out.

Artemis' P.O.V. The next morning

Today's the day, Mr. Wayne and Terry were heading back to Gotham. "So, you guys are heading back."

Terry nodded. "Yeah my and girlfriend miss me, so I have to get back."

Bruce then pipped in. "Gotham never sleeps, we've been gone for too long."

"Hope you have a nice trip." I said.

"Good luck out there." Grandma told them.

"Thanks." Both Terry and Bruce said with smiles really similar with each other.

The door closed behind them. Grandma looks at me. "So, the new Batman seems to be a bit lighter than the first one." She said.

I look at her confused. "I'll tell you on our way to pick up your grandfather."

End


	11. Episode 11 Warzone part 1

Episode 11 Warzone part 1

3rd Person P.O.V.

Bricktop was on his seat with his accountant right across from him on a couch. "How much are we hurting?" Bricktop asked his new accountant.

"After the deaths of the other lieutenants we took a serious hit and while we were reorganizing our ranks we lost a large amount of money." The accountant said.

"How much?"

"About 75% of our credits have been lost and it will take up to 3 years to get them back if everything goes smoothly, which is unlikely with Green Arrow and possible new competition that hired Zoey Lawton."

"Wish I could gut her, but she is in Belle Reve where I can't get her."

Bricktop grabs a shelf and throws it at a wall. "However, there is good news, but with a catch."

Bricktop looks at his accountant, "And what would that be?"

"Rumors of a special 'package' arriving in Star City via truck is said to be worth millions of credits."

"What's the catch?"

"It's heavily guarded and security is tight."

"Nothing me and a few of my men can't handle."

At the round table, Lt. Jensen and her colleagues were discussing their plans. One of the people there asked, "Has the information been leaked?"

"So phase 2 has officially begun?" Another one asked.

"Yes and from my sources Brictop himself is going to be making his move, and it leads right into our hands." Lt. Jensen said with a smile.

"I do have one concern however." The figure right across from Jensen said. "The New Green Arrow, what is to happen if she catches wind of us?"

"Don't worry with what Bricktop is about to steal we will be plenty of time to cover our tracks." Jensen stated.

Artemis' P.O.V. The Next day at school

I am tired, so tired. I not only had patrol but also homework, lots and lots of homework, lots and lots of homework. I also had a test the first class of the day. Right now Mr. Bertinellie's class seems like a a good place and time to nap. "Ms Queen!"

Or not. "YES SIR."

"Can you please tell me the first muslin majority country to join the EU is?"

I knew this. "Albania."

He glares at me. "Correct but no sleeping during my class got it?"

"Yes mr. Bertinellie." I respond.

Eventually lunch rolled around and I am about to plop my head into some mash potatoes, that is until I am shaken by Jade. "I'm up!" I stated as I jolted straight up.

"You really must be tired if you require someone to shake you." Jade said laughing.

"Too much homework." I whined pushing my lunch foreward so I can lay my head down.

Just then the TV monitor in our cafeteria started going. "Breaking News Zoey Lawton has escaped and is now on the run, if anyone has seen her contact the authorities as she is armed and dangerous."

I slammed my head on the table. 'Not even two weeks and already a villain has escaped. Yeah!' (Notice sarcasm when I thought yeah!).

Deadshot isn't just some robber, but a highly trained and merciless assassin. "Are you okay Arty?" Jade asked.

"No." I said.

Jade and Jackson look at each other confused.

3rd person P.O.V.

Bricktop was in the passenger seat of a truck ready for his heist. Four of his men were also with him to pull the job off. "You all remember the plan, get in and get out with the 'package.'"

The truck charges at the gate crashing through it. It stops near a lone container. A couple of gaurds were guarding it. Bricktop got out of the truck. "What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here." One guard said before being grabbed by the throat and slamed into the container's wall knocking the guard out.

Bricktop then punched the last guard knocking her out. "Alright, everyone out of the truck we got a 'package' to pick up."

Three of the four men came out the back of the truck with various tools and equipment. They began opening the container until an arrow hit it started beeping. "Sh…" One the men said before the arrow exploded.

"Keep working on getting the package I'll deal with the ms Robin Hood."

Artemis' P.O.V. (10 minutes earlier)

"I am patrolling the docks and so far there is nothing of interest."

I hear a gate crash, "Second thought I may have found something."

I run over there just in time to see some goons trying to get into a cargo crate. I notch an arrow and fired it at the container. The arrow explodes sending the goons back a couple of feet, but the leader sposts me. "Keep working on getting the package, I'll deal with ms Robin Hood."

"So what's so special in the crate?" I ask as the leader approaches my location.

"Something that will get me back on top in this city." He said cryptically as I fire an impact arrow at him only for him to swat it away like it was a fly. "Trust me when I say that I am definitely going to get it."

The leader suddenly becomes taller and larger it tears his trench coat up, revealing enchancements in his arms and venom pumps going into his chest. "This payback for ruining my business."

"Wow your Bricktop, thought you'd be taller." I quipped.

He picks up a stuffed crate and throws it at me, but I dodge and then I fire an explosive arrow but that doesn't do much either. "I hope that's not your best, otherwise I'm going to break every bone in your body."

I tried an impact and explosive arrows, and I don't think my ensnare arrows will have a much impact. I picked the arrow that would best be used against Bricktop. I fired it and a long canary cry like effect it incapasitated Brick's henchmen, but he was completely unharmed by it. "Really that's all you got?"

"Well shoot, guess this is going to be a test of endurance." I say.

I also know that the Canary Cry Arrow has lost its effect with the hired thugs getting back up, and getting that container open. "You might want to pay attention to me!" Brick shouted as he rammed himself at the building I was at, making it to start to crumble and fall.

"Sir we got the package." One his men said.

"We'll finish this someday." Bricktop said as he and his crew left. I didn't go after him, I was bruised from the building falling down.

I somehow got home in extreme pain. I hit wake up I walked down to the kitchen, still with pain all over my body. When I got down stairs I see that we have a guest. "Morning mr. Harper." I say groggily.

"Morning, you wouldn't happen to know of a robbery at the docks last night do you?" The police commissioner asked.

Before I could answer grandma calls us down to the quiver, I was surprised because I didn't know that he knew everything. When we got to the Quiver grandpa was there to greet us. "Good morning."

"Morning." Mr. Harper and I said at the same time.

"So Roy what brings you here?" Grandpa asked.

"Sighting of Green Arrow getting her butt kicked by a group of thieves at he dock."

"That's it?" I ask.

Mr. Harper then glares at me, "That's not it, the group you fought stole something power, something that can destroy the city."

Grandma looked a little frantic, "What was stolen Roy?"

"A nuclear bomb capable of destroying the entire city, and Bricktop is in the one that is in control of it."

My eyes widened. 'I messed up.'

3rd Person P.O.V. at an abandoned warehouse

Bricktop and most of his gang were surrounding the box containing the package. They opened the box to reveal the miniature nuclear bomb. Bricktop smilled. "This unexpected, but this will do perfectly."

Episode 11 end


	12. Episode 12 Warzone Part 2

Episode 12 Warzone part 2

Artemis P.O.V.

"Wait a minute, a mini nuke!" I shouted.

"Yep." Mr. Harper said popping the p. "Seems you made Brick desperate enough to hold the city hostage."

"Ah dreg!" I said slumping to the chair. "I take it the police received a ransom demand?"

"Yeah." He said pulling out a disk from his coat pocket and put it into the computer.

" _Good Morning Star City P.D."_ Bricktop announced. _"Behind me is a highly complicated mini-nuke which has the capacity to destroy the entire city."_

Bricktop moves away to reveal the bomb. _"Now, you have 36 hours to pay me 150 million credits from this account number 015383617 from the Star City Bank."_

The video ended. "So what's significant about the bank number?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Harper responded.

What I didn't know was that grandpa was searching for it. "Found it." He shouted. "It's a bank account under the name of Department."

"Who or what is Department?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a rumor." Mr. Harper said. "It's a collective of corrupt city government officials and police officers."

"You think they made deals with Breaktop?" I ask.

"They probably had an arrangement that's falling through as we speak." Roy stated.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Who do you think hired Lawton to kill Bricktop's Lieutenants?" Roy said more than asked.

"That does make since." I admit.

3rd Person P.O.V.

In an unknown location. At the round table Lt. Jensen and the other heads of their organizations. "We have a problem." Jensen and the other heads of their organizations. "Bricktop somehow found out about one of our bank accounts and someone within our organization has let Bricktop know that we were setting him up to fail."

"Do you have a plan?" One of the members asked desperately.

"Yes, I know who leaked the info and I am sending him to confront bricktop and the commissioner is going to leak it too Green Arrow somehow given how desperate he is."

"You didn't alert him to our organization did you?" One of them asked.

"No it's just something he would do and I also cleared out the bank account not giving the commissioner is going to leak it too Green Arrow somehow given how desperate he is." Jensen said smirking.

In the penthouse at Queen Tower in the Glades Bricktop was waiting for Jensen to discuss issues between his gang and her organization. Who came out surprised him. "Jackson!" He yelled at him.

"Bricktop I was sent here to confront you." He said smirking until he saw the look on Bricktops face.

"Don't you use your head you idiot?" Bricktop said grabing Jackson by the collar. "Jensen knows that you are the one who leaked their plan to me."

Bricktop then repeatedly punches the officer over and over and over until the officer stops breathing. "Idiot."

What do we do boss?" One of Bricktop's goons asked.

"We head to the truck." Bricktop ordered.

Bricktop and his associates move to a car. They start heading towards the location of the nuke. Unknown to Bricktop and his gang an Emerald archer launched a tracker arrow at Bricktop's car.

End part 2


	13. Chapter 13 Warzone part 3

Episode 13 Warzone part 3

Artemis' P.O.V.

After about half an hour Bricktop's car stops at a warehouse near the docks. I head over there and I know I only have less than 2 hours left to stop that bomb. I get to where the warehouse was. I see two guards guarding the front. I launch an arrow between them and knockout gas is released and the guards breathe it in. The two guards fall to the floor unconscious. "That's two down." I say to myself.

 _Flashback_

 _"The bomb is set to automatically detonate at 12 P.M. if it does not reach a stabilizer in time." Roy said._

 _"So we're doomed?" I asked._

 _"No, I called in help from Superman he is laying low until this is activated." He said giving me an old watch._

 _"Does this give off a frequency that Superman can hear?" I ask._

 _"Yep." The commissioner said. "When you find the bomb activate it and superman will come and will get the bomb off planet."_

Flashback End

I manage to sneak onto the roof and make to a glass panel. I see Bricktop with 6 other goons surrounding the bomb. I open the window and aim at the two on the cat walks. Using the impact arrows I knock them out. I check to see if I got noticed. I didn't get noticed. I see two men close together and I launch another knockout gas arrow and the intended effect happened. I'm going to be noticed soon so I fire an ensnare arrow at the last goon tying him up. "YOU!" Bricktop shouts at me.."

"Hey Brick." I greeted him. "Care to surrender, I mean there is no one to bribe once you steal one of the most deadly weapons ever."

"Ha Ha Ha." Brick laughs and laughs. "You're doing what the 'Departmen' is after."

"Well better than the city being nuked." I stated shooting an arrow at one of his tubes connecting him to his venom. I then shoot the other tube completely cutting off his venom supply.

Somethings not right he should lose muscle, and I see him smirk. "You think I run on venom?" He said taking off his coat revealing large cybernetic arms.

"Not shway." I said rolling out of the way of a crate being thrown at me.

I activated the homing device, and fire an impact arrow to no avail. He simply swatted it away. "Is that all you got?" he taunted me.

He went to a poll and he started to climb. While he was climbing, I was prepping my EMP arrow. It was ready to fire when Bricktop made it to the walk way and I fired the arrow. Bricktop charge at me after the arrow lodged into his right arm. "Is that what you came up with?" He yelled ready to punch me.

My turn to smirk. The EMP activates shutting his arms down. "What the…" He never finished that sentence as I knocked him out with my bow. I get down to where the bomb is revealing that the timer says that there is less than 5 minutes left. "Need some help?" Someone asked above me.

I look up to see Superman approach me. "Yes please the bomb is about to explode in four minutes." I told Superman.

"Leave the rest to me." He said grabbing the bomb and heading towards the sky. "Nice work with the guards by the way."

I say him just fly up and possibly leave the planet. I didn't explode as Bricktop's entire gang was rounded up, no word from the 'Department,' and Superman and I are credited as heroes of the day and Mr. Harper was still commissioner despite the bomb being stolen. The mayor praising Mr. Harper on taking appropriate action in the crisis.

Right now I am in the Quiver right now. I am watching the news of and Lt. Jensen overseeing the lock up of Bricktop and his gang. "Keeping up with current events." I heard Superman say behind me.

"Yeah." I said a lot nervous. "Thanks for getting the bomb out of the planet."

"Don't mention it I've been doing it for decades." Superman said. "I've come with an offer."

"What kind of offer?" I asked.

"An offer to be a part of something bigger, a potential membership into the Justice League." He responded.

I just widened my eyes. "If I'm invited I would be honored." I tell Superman.

3rd P.O.V.

Meanwhile in Iron Heights penitentiary in an interrogation room, Bricktop was in a room with Commisioner Roy Harper. "Who were the officer's that you worked with?" Roy asked.

"Heh you think I'm suiciedal the cops I worked with are highly organized if word gets out that I'm cooperating I am dead by the worst possible means." He said. "So figure out the corruption of your 'department' by yourself."

Meanwhile at the secret location of the 'Department,' Lt. Jensen was giving a speech to her colleagues. "Bricktop is now in our custody and we can now move forward with the next phase of our plan." She announced. "The only obstacle left is to distract Green Arrow while we move forward for that I brought in a new 'crime lord.'" Jensen announced as Jango came out of the shadows.

"I hope for the future of our partnership?" Jango said smirking.

End

To be continued in season 2

Thanks for reading


End file.
